In the mortgage industry, the combination of the regulatory compliance landscape and the risk associated with purchasing a loan usually results in multiple rounds of underwriting throughout the loan lifecycle. Prior to a loan being closed and an applicant's home purchase or refinance funded, a loan is underwritten. An “underwriter” reviews applicant financial profile information in order to “decision” a loan. Following an underwriter's credit evaluation of an Applicant, the applicant's financial profile is then partially re-underwritten for Quality Control, and possibly again for Compliance and Risk Review.